To be a Hero
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /"I still want to be a hero! I want to protect those I love, too! I want to protect you. I want to be depended by you, England! I won't let you injured anymore. I―" America clenched his fist, "―I want to be a strong nation!"/ HetaOni-verse


**Title:**To be a Hero

**Genre:**Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Rated:**K+

**Fandom:**Hetalia – Axis Powers

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**Maybe a bit _shounen-ai_ if you look at another perspective. I meant to make a _shounen-ai_, though, but it turned out friendship only. Oh, this is HetaOni-verse, so... watch out for SPOILER part 16 2/2 if you haven't watched yet, first part is only flashback for their past, though.

**A/N:** Since this is my second FFic in this fandom, I would like you opinion about this, so review please! (Wait, isn't this suppose to be in the footer A/N? Oh, whatever.)

**.**

**.**

"_The monster nearly strikes the girl. Oh no! What's she going to do? She really has surrendered it all. If she's gonna die, then so be it. She closed her eyes, ready to accept whatever fate awaits her._"

"What! Oh no! Is this really going to end like this?" a boy nearly shouted at the scene in front of him. He crawled nearer to the TV since he's so serious watching this. "Where the hell is _he_! Save her!"

"_Suddenly―the monster fall! Not because of a rock, but our hero appear at the last second and saves the day!_"

"Woo-hoo! He saves the girl again! He's so powerful! The hero is so strong!" he shouted, jumping here and there, happy of the outcome of the movie he's been watching for this month.

"America, I'm here."

Just when America heard a very familiar voice, he quickly rushed to the front door and greeted _him_, "Ah―England!" his wide smile slowly faded when he saw England was covered with bandages, "England? Y-you're injured?" he stared wide-eyed. England smiled softly, "Ah, yes, America. W-what's with that sad face? I'm okay! See―" he tried to lift his arm, "―ow! W-well, maybe I'm not completely okay and it hurts... a little. But, I'm okay, really!" he smiled reassuringly. The British walked to the sofa and leant down.

"England..."

"Huh? What is it, America?"

"I-I've made up my mind. I'm going to be a hero!" America stated, his eyes filled with determination. England blinked in confusion, "H-hero?" America nodded, "Yes! As you can see, the hero in the movie I just watched before saved those he loves with just being a hero! That's why I want to be a hero, too!"

The emerald-eyed man snickered, "Well... America... Being a hero―isn't that easy. You must work hard to earn strength and trust from people before you can be a hero. And not only that, you will be depended by everyone. Are you sure you want to be one?" he asked. America looked a little confused for a second and seemed to think. "Hmm... I still want to be a hero! I want to protect those I love, too! I want to protect you. I want to be depended by you, England! I won't let you injured anymore. I―" America clenched his fist, "―I want to be a strong nation!"

The older nation chuckled, "Idiot, I don't need your protection, really."

The blue-eyed boy pouted. He took a seat beside England on the sofa and swung his legs, "But, I―don't want to see you injured anymore, England..."

England stared at America for a while, then sighed, "Okay, okay... Be a great hero instead of an ordinary hero, then!" he patted America's head and smiled gently. "Okay!" America smiled and nodded excitedly.

**.**

The wind breezed softly, brushing their skins. Had it been that cold before? Had the wind here ever chilled him before? He couldn't think anymore, his mind had gone blank. _Is everyone breathing? Is... England breathing?_ He tried to hold his breath, sharpen his hearings to listen to his friends' breathing sound.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned over to his side. He could barely see England in the darkness, but he was sure that England's chest was moving up and down, "... Stupid England," he mumbled.

He hid his face under the pillow and started reminiscing, "I told you that I'll be the one to be the hero. But―" he gritted his teeth. He turned to England again and gazed at him for a second before he got up from his bed and sat on the edge of England's bed. He lightly brushed the older nation's fringe and smiled bitterly, "―you really didn't need to protect me anymore. I've tried so hard to become a big nation, to be able to protect you, and not protected by you anymore like old times."

America bit his lips, "Dammit... I've failed to protect you from being blind twice, I've failed as a hero..."

England moved slightly which startled America a little. He twitched his eyes and rubbed it softly, "Hmm? Who is it?" he sat up, "Is it you... America? What are you doing?"

America quickly stood up and scratched the back of his head, "Uh... I―nothin'!" he narrowed his eyebrows. The British yawned, "I've known you for long, America. I may be blind, but I'm not deaf. I know there's something you want to tell me." America bit his lips and then turned his back. He got to his bed and covered his body and head with blanket. "It's really nothin'."

"Hey!" England shouted, still controlling the volume to prevent his friends from awaking. England shifted his position to face America though he couldn't see America's position, "America?" After some minutes America hadn't answered yet, he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry... I forced myself too much that it turned out like this."

America just realized that his tears had rolled down to his cheeks because he tasted it. He didn't realize it up until now. He sobbed softly. England raised his thick eyebrow, "America? Are you... crying?"

America didn't plan to answer at all, he just cried in silence. There's no way for him to answer blatantly that he was crying. He's a hero, remember? And a _great_ hero wouldn't cry... right? A _great_ hero wouldn't be this weak. But, that wasn't a suitable reason anymore, he failed to save England, he wasn't a hero now.

"America... hey..." England reached out his hand and tried to touch America. After a moment, he finally found America in the darkness. He patted his head and asked, "America... Are you alright?" America bit his lips and sat up suddenly. He hugged England tight and cried louder now, "I'm sorry, England, I'm sorry! I pissed you off so much that you went there alone and―"

England rubbed the younger nation's head and hugged him back, "It... wasn't your fault. It really wasn't..."

America gritted his teeth and balled his fist, "I've failed as a hero. I failed my promise to you..."

"... Promise...?" he raised his eyebrow, "What do you... mean?"

The taller man forced a smile across his face, "Of course you would have forgotten about it already, it happened long time ago..."

America pushed England away, England took a seat on the edge of America's bed, "It was when I were still a small weak nation. You came to my place injured that time, that's why I decided to be a strong nation, to be a hero... to protect you..." There was a long silence before America continued, "But, I failed," he lifted his hand and slowly stroke around England's eyes, "and those beautiful eyes would be dimmed forever..."

"Idiot..." England stated, "I'll recover in the mean time. After I regain my magic and all of us succeeded in getting out together, I'll recover. And, until that time comes, I want you to be my hero. Protect me until I recover, that won't be long," he smiled a little.

America began to cry again, right now he was really relieved that England was blind so that he wouldn't see the weak America who could only cry. "So... I still can be a hero? I still get the chance to protect you...?" he asked with a soft tone.

"Of course, you git," he smirked.

The American hugged England again, "Thank you, England... I promise, I won't fail as a hero this time."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **SORRY! This turned out worse than what I would imagine. Blame me for being in writer's block for such a long time and had forgotten how it is to write angsty-stuff *sighs* Sorry for the lame ending, too. I really don't how to end it! So sorry. So, okay, who's gonna leave a review? I accept ANY kind of review, criticism, compliment, AND flame :)) Oops, thank you for reading, I love you all~


End file.
